Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content, as well as user-friendly devices. An important differentiator in this industry is the user interface. In particular, light-weight applications also widely known as widgets have emerged as a convenient means for presenting information and accessing services. These widgets provide basic components of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for users to interact with applications, and enable more robust and user-friendly controls for user devices.